Loki's cruel desires
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: (rewritten and entirely explicit on AO3) "There will always be room for a child. What other use would a woman be if not for child bearing?" the god remarked. - "You're sick and old-fashioned!" Sif felt desperation rising inside her. She grabbed for one of the paper weights that resembled a dagger and rammed it into her...
1. Prolog: Sibling Rivalry

_**Loki's cruel desires**_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Prolog: Sibling Rivalry**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

**At first, have a look at my Loki video ^^ I put so much effort into it ^^ Have fun: [use this letters at the end of a youtube video:]  
**

**youtube: AfrSuBBVVac**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_I am German, so please, don't be harsh because of my mistakes. I would be grateful for a beta ^^_

_And yes, I live in Stuttgart ^^ And I will cosplay Loki there. XD_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"That's mean! Why did you use a spell?" Thor asked furiously, trying to smash the fog around him with his wooden sword.

"Because I can. And I'm good at it. Why should I not use it to my advantage? You have the raw power and I possess the skill."

"This is a not skill. It is cunning. It's monkey business that you use, because you are afraid of my power!"

Thor had almost accomplished to expel the dark smoke, now able to see through it dimly.

The figure of a boy appeared before him and he went back into a fighting stance.

"I fear no one. No one is able to escape from my magic, as soon as I- ... "

Suddenly the voice did not only come from the vague figure, but also from behind him. So close that he could feel the murmur of the words on his neck.

"... woven it around him. "

Thor received a blow to the back of his head and immediately fell to the ground. Nausea overcame him, but the sword was still in the grip of his hand. Without aiming, the blonde young man swung around him and hit his target.

With a loud gasp, Loki hit the nearest wall. The smoky haze faded within a blink, as though the icy winds of Jotunheim blew it henceforth.

"Now who's the strongest of the two of us?" Thor asked cocky and swung his sword in a typical pose.

Loki braced himself on his elbows and wiped the blood from his mouth. For that he would take revenge.

"I'm not finished with you!," he exclaimed.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Stop, you cantankerous rascals." Odin strode toward his sons. Every step the scepter struck on the stone floor, young men jumped and stood side by side.

"We played, father. As Magni and Modi, the almighty gods of war." Thor said proudly.

"The thirst to prove your manhood will be nourished while a master of these skills is present. Namely on the practice field."

Odin looked to the side and saw parts of the destroyed furniture. He sighed wearily and cleared his throat.

"I am asking Balder to prolong the training lessons ..."

Without another word, Odin turned around and left muttering, "So much energy at such a young age ..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_So this is the third Loki my stories ^ ^_

_Loki x Sif "Loki's cruel desires"_

_Loki x Natasha "Glorious, not lengthy"_

_Loki x Jane "Paying her a visit"_

_English is NOT my mothertongue, so I really would be grateful for a BETA ^^ (edit: Thanks to Cece + friend for beta)_

_I would be very happy about criticism ^ ^ "_


	2. Chapter 1: The truth of Laufeyson

**Loki's cruel desires**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 1: The truth of Laufeyson**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"We followed the dark paths into the deepest darkness, abominable monsters on every step into the abyss. And then, after eternal battles, we faced our enemy."

As Thor related his heroic chronicle with fervor, Loki suppressed an angry snort. After all, the blond youngling hadn't been the one evicting those who put the cohorts in danger before the final fight.

It had been a certain inconspicuous black-haired man who had to drain almost his entire magic for the task.

It was due to him that they had been able to win the battle.

Without his army the monster had been defenceless and Thor only did the last, easy straw...

And now HE, the Mighty Thor, was celebrated...

The food suddenly tasted more bitter than usual, as Thor finished his tale.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

He was quick, but not quick enough. When a fierce grip closed itself around his wrist, he looked downward. One of the monsters had touched him.

Loki tried to tear himself away in panic, expected to be paralyzed by pain, but... there was nothing.

The icy winds blow past them and he shivered.

But it wasn't the cold that caused it, no...

His hand turned into a light blue, exactly this blue, that made the Frost Giants' skin so frightening.

"I knew you were not of the Aesir," Laufey whispered darkly and let him go.

Loki turned around and drew his throwing knife but his enemy was already gone.

This gave him a moment to look at his arm.

All this could not be true, no! Never!

No, this was not he himself.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Thor was banished. And Loki had assembled in a room with the other warriors.

He could still feel the power flowing through his veins while he had transformed into his true self.

At last he understood why he could do things the Aesirs despised and called an act of cowardice. They were not able to do it; it was not in their blood, not their nature...

So those who he called friends and family were nothing but a lie... A lie of his fath...

No, this man was no longer his father.

But who was...?

At this moment Loki came to a conclusion.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Did you decide to accept your true origin or – what your brother seems to be so fond of – to slaughter us?" Laufey asked with a dreary voice.

"I came to receive answers," were the only words Loki said as he slowly paced through the snow.

"Are you sure you want to hear the answer?" Laufey's tone was mocking.

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the king in pure anger that painted his irises red.

"Who was my father?"

"During the time we fought against the Aesir, they took from us two things. The Casket of Ancient Winters and... the only heir to the throne." Laufey said without showing any emotion.

Loki's world tore apart completely and the fragments set themselves together to form a cruel truth. "So you are..." He didn't know which was worse - to have a liar for a father or a monster...

"I am your father, Loki Odinson – or should I say: Laufeyson." Even now his features didn't change but as he mouthed the last word, the hint of a cruel smile appeared on his lips for a blink.

"Why would Odin take me?" Loki asked furiously; not able to control himself any longer. The anger lowered his façade and unveiled his true parentage.

"He wanted to use you as a weapon against us. He wanted to study you behind your back and find a way to use the knowledge against us if war started once more. And with you he had an ally from our own ranks." Laufey's grin was now clearly visible, as he recognized the wrath in his son's eyes.

"_Had_ an ally." Loki repeated emphatically and accepted the treason, embraced the certainty like a lover and felt icy coldness in his body that allowed him to indulge in his full potential.

"The Aesir have treated me like dirt long enough. It is time for them to atone for what they did. To me and my people."

"Then retrieve the casket and you will have your revenge."

"It will be my genuine pleasure."

Father and son faced each other with the same cruel smirk.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki pulled his spear out of Heimdall's dead body and turned to the warriors who hungered for their weapons to taste blood.

"Kill them. But my so called 'father' and 'brother' will be bound by chains. I will make them suffer for their deeds, slowly, intimately." Then a cruel smile spread across his lips.

"Oh, and don't lay a finger on Lady Sif. I still have plans for her."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Please watch my youtube video for Loki. Just insert the letters: HDZlL1BIs78 before the =. And have a look ^^ I am very proud of it and I want to make more if you like it ^^

_Yeah, I shortened the story of Thor immensly but that is actually not my 'main point'. The things I was writing in this chapter should lead to the plot I have in mind. _

_In the next chapter Loki will show Sif how much he desires her._

_Please review ^^ I saw that this story got only 10% of the attention my other Fanfics 'Paying her a visit' and 'Glorious, not lengthy' received. So I am updating the others much faster._


	3. Chapter 2: Taking her pride & innocence

**Loki's cruel desires**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~**

Look at the **links at the end of this chapter**. I finished my **Stuttgart Loki Cosplay** and took great **pictures**. And also made **Loki video tributes**._  
_

_About this chapter:_

_I will __**upload the MA part on adultffdotnet**__ if you want me to ^^_

_WARNING: It is still rated M and very brutal. Stop reading if you don't like.  
_

_I got inspired by the game where the Frostgiants simply overtake Asgard (yeah, the last event you have to play which is NOT playable, impossible to do...)  
_

_Fighting scenes are not really my speciality, so I skip that part._

_Oh, and the way how they talk here, in such an old language. I read the Loki comics way to often and got carried away ^^  
_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 2: Taking her pride and innocence**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sif was desperate and for the first time in her life she had no friends in the near, who could protect her from imminent danger. Until now she had always been too proud to retreat from something that was stronger, but now ...

"Thor is banished. You cannot marry any man who had to turn his back on his kingdom." He said almost casually, his arms lifted in an indifferent gesture.

"I'll always be loyal to Thor. I was promised to him, even from childhood on."  
Sif tried to convince herself that he was not a threat and she almost succeeded. Loki might have his silver tongue, but physically he was nobody, unless he used his magic.

"Through him, thou had to be a queen. You were always strong and full of ambition to achieve what is rightfully yours. This includes the throne. Do not deny it. I know."  
His voice, so cunning and yet affectionate, froze her blood.

"Of course, I cherish the desire of becoming queen, but only to defend the inhabitants of Asgard with my strength."

"Ha! My faith in thy words is weakened. You desire only the power, and nothing else. Just like me ..." he whispered to her coming even closer.  
"If you follow my path and are loyal to me, I can give you what you want. Thor is a fool; he was just playing with the people and begs for its observance. But I can help Asgard back to its glory. You only need to be my devoted wife, always and forever."

"Never," She wanted to tear from him, but his grip was stronger.

"Oh, someone is angry? Did thou actually plan to give thy innocence ne'er one? To someone who is only too happy to invite the women to his bed, until he is tired of them and looking for a new stilling of his pleasure?" His hands stroked her form down to her waist.  
"Once you carry my heirs inside you, I promise to stay true to your body. Thou knows not how long I have been craving for this. For a goddess, thou art still so young and innocent, barely blossomed. And not only that, thou hast proven thyself as a fighter. The joy that you could give me in bed ..."

"I do not want you, Loki, and you know that!"  
Sif again tried to get him off.

"And then what do you desire? Is it the danger posed by Thor? His foolish youth? Or his body?"  
He opened his eyes.  
"Oh, yes, of course. You think I'm an unworthy. Sickly and weak, relying only on my magic, and my illusions. But I know now that I am more than just a lowly magician."  
He pressed her body firmly against the wall, as he closed his eyes and gave in to the darkness inside him.

Sif's heart stopped, as his skin turned blue. His body became more muscular and masculine, and his eyes burned in a bright red, which caused her anxiety. Was he ... a Frostgiant?  
"What ... is that magic?" she asked, turning under his grip.

"No magic, lady. Just the truth. A truth that was hidden all these years under a mask that had been given to me. And I never knew that I wore it. But I can finally reveal my true face."  
His lips brushed gently over hers and Sif could feel his icy breath on her mouth.  
"I could give you everything. With my silver tongue, I will take the throne. It is easy for me. But I have never dared, for thy sake. I was afraid thou might break under the idea that Thor would be sent into exile. But now ..."  
His hand sought its way through her clothes and touched her femininity.  
"... you are strong enough. Your training forbids you to fail under mental and physical pain. Thou art the only goddess in Asgard, who would be able to stand against a monster like me. The only person who could give me an heir. I know that you're ready for it. That's the reason why Thor's coronation was set on this date. Odin wanted him to choose you to beget a child. But that will no longer be possible. You should use this moment, Sif. Your next chance is still decades away."  
He brushed his cheek past her and breathed in the scent of her neck deeply.  
"Besides, I have no interest in waiting so long for an heir. So I had to set up everything a little earlier than planned. But fear not. In a few years when our child grows up, you will feel the love, that is due to me."

"Never." She replied curtly, trying to shake him off again, but her efforts were in vain.

"Thou canst not resist me. It would take all the power of the nine realms and the All-Father to stop me from taking you now. Try not to fight back. I know that you are still innocent. Each silent word of your body tells me. Even as an Aesir I am well endowed but in this form ... even for a strong woman like you it could be a painful pleasure ..."

Before she could react, he had grabbed her body. Mercilessly, he yanked her by the arm until he reached the throne room.  
"What are you doing?" Sif asked with a trembling voice.

"Something that will please you... A place where we will have a lot of fun for the next few centuries."  
He grasped her throat and pushed her onto the throne.  
"The guards are busy with the ice giants. It is therefore a very personal moment. Nothing that would bother you any way, once I get started."

Shackles wrapped around her wrists and held them on the golden throne.

"I'll be a gentleman, as I always am. You shall have joy before I take you completely. You are still so ignorant to the pleasures of the body ... It's almost sad ... pathetic ... that such an attractive woman like you hast not yet been explored. But we will correct this immediately."  
He ventured down on his knees in front of her and stroked over her armor, the fabric of her skirt. They faded immediately after touching in a golden light, until nothing hid her body in front of him.  
He relentlessly pushed apart her knees and held her in position with golden fetters.

To be totally exposed in front of her enemy made Sif shake in fear. She had not the strength to defend herself further. His magic and his body were too powerful.  
Nevertheless, she tried everything to escape what awaited her. Words were the only thing she had left.  
"I doubt that you have enough knowledge to give me what you want, what I need."

He seemed to read her mind. "You want to negotiate, then? Wish to bet so that I can give thou no satisfaction? If I manage to redeem thyself of your desire, it is allowed for me to take thee? Oh ... well ... This is certainly a game in which I happily indulge. How would it be if we raise the stakes even further? Should I succeed, make you come for ten times, thou shall be my wife and the mother of my child. I am sure that it will not take long ... You are strong Sif ... and so feminine ..."

A spark of hope sprouted in her. Sif's plan had worked. He had taken the bait.  
"Well, we'll see what the Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, Laufey's son has to offer."

His smile was cruel, when he buried his head between her thighs.

She had expected that he would immediately attack her most intimate place, but Loki had decided against this.  
He tenderly kissed his way along her thighs, not letting out an inch of her skin, kissed, licked with his silver tongue over her pale skin, gently biting into her flesh.

A shiver ran through Sif. Damn. This, she had not expected.  
His touch was so gentle, almost loving. It seemed as if he would worship her body, worship _her_.

His hands ran along her thighs to her waist. Hard he grabbed her and held in position when he was with his lips to her sweet secret, stroking over it without touching.  
Trembling with excitement and fear she awaited his next move.

"Thy womb is made to carry my heirs. It will be my pleasure to fill thee with my seed. I have no doubt that it will take root. Of course you like the idea to carry a child so powerful. Our races united could create a new generation of gods. Mighty, cunning, _invincible_."  
His lips went gently over her abdomen up to her belly button.

"I doubt that you have the ability to redeem your part of the bet," she countered with conviction, "'Tis why I should not have to worry."

"Shut up, you silly woman. I'll show you what I can do." The fingers of his left hand stroked down to her womanhood and he immediately recognized the moisture there.  
"There are consequences to lying to me. So pay attention to your words."

Sif tried to concentrate on something else, as he again turned his attention to her abdomen.

"So untouched and pure ... It will be my pleasure to take thy innocence and escort thy body into ecstatic heights thou art still oblivious to."  
His fingers stroked gently, tenderly over her femininity. With his thumb he opened her delicate flower and lowered his mouth to it.  
Without his desire to give the upper hand, he began tasting it slowly.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~  
(* If you like the adult part, you have to just say it ^ ^)

She woke to the sound of fabric rustling next to her. Exhausted, she tried to open her eyes and dimly perceived a person next to her bed.  
What had happened?  
A dull pain ran through her body, starting in her abdomen.  
What ...?

"I forbid you to leave my chambers. The guard at the door will prevent it and report any attempt immediately. Believe me, you do not want your punishment." Loki spoke beside her without a trace of emotion in his voice.  
He took to the last of his armor and without another word, left the room.

After the door had closed, Sif just lay there, unable to move, unable to think of what had happened last night.  
Loki had won the bet, and much more than that...  
The fighter never would have expected that he ... Yes, the God of Mischief had a silver tongue, but so far she had always believed that it would be only able to form words, but not ...

Sif rubbed her thighs together and felt of an unpleasant burning sensation. He had ...  
Little by little, her memories came back. It had took him less than an hour to ... despite all her fighting and her hatred of what he had done.  
She felt tainted and unworthy of what she was intended to be, a goddess of war. In the end she had lost the battle.  
Last night Loki had taken more than just her innocence, he had taken her honor as he broke her again and again by the movement of his skilled tongue.

And what followed after that ... He had brought her into his chambers, finishing what he had started slowly and gently. Something no one had expected it from him…Loki, the liar, the trickster.

What desire had burned in his eyes, when he had caressed her thighs with fingers and tongue? He pined for her body. And Loki got it last night many - many - times until she had no longer been able to stay sane.

Such a desire she had not expected from the otherwise very shy Loki. As if he had burned for centuries to take her. And perhaps he had.  
First, in the bed with his body on her, then pressed against a post of the bed until her legs gave away. And in the large pan of pure gold. Then leaning against a wall of the bathroom and then again on his office table until she finally was still in bed and the lust of the conqueror left nothing of her innocence. He had destroyed the last remnants of purity from her body while he took her with all his strength like an animal, preparing her to conceive.  
And then ... so much more ...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Were you able to satisfy your cravings last night?" Laufey asked, after they had made sure that Asgard's strongest warriors were locked safely in their prison cells.

"It has given me the greatest satisfaction. And I am eager to explore this woman even further."  
Just the thought, letting the icy blood pulsing through his veins.

"Did you have your true form under control? Not that your toy will harm all too soon."  
Laufey did not care about the welfare of this little whore, but when Loki was distracted by her, he would not notice which plan was spun behind his back.

"She survived the night and ..." he stopped. "I will send a healer to her." His lips curled into a lecherous grin. "After all, she should be ready for me again in a few hours."

"Do you intend to use her as a breeding mare? I heard that she is ripe. Your race may not necessarily be happy about a bastard as heir."

Loki's grin only widened. "I do not know where the problem should be. This new race could have extraordinary powers that can be useful to us. And with the proper education, the child will not be certainly encouraged to heroic deeds."

Laufey took these words seriously and investigated further.  
"Women like her were reason for the fall of kingdoms. Keep her on a short leash."

"Are you speaking of sentimentality? Or even love? Nonsense, arisen from childish despair. I harbor no such feelings for her. If then there is only hatred and a desire to destroy and torture."

Laufey tilted his head slightly to the side and one could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
"Now this is how a man of our people talks."  
He dodged to the side and made a gesture.  
"Then I do not want to bother you in your duties."

When Loki had left the room, Laufey was still standing in the same place. His son became more like him even now, in cruelty and desire. The connection of a Frostgiant with another breed to create something much more powerful ... This idea was not foreign to the king. Finally, many centuries ago he too had chosen a woman of a different race to procreate with her a child of incredible power and cunning ... And even before he was permitted to see his creation, it had been robbed ...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

When the door opened again, Sif winced. He was already back? Greedy for ...  
But when she saw the frail old man, she breathed out deeply. He was drawn by a fight that could hardly be a few hours ago.  
"Prince Loki has sent me to examine your body and cure, if possible."

_'So that he may be able to use it again when the night comes'_, she finished in her mind knowing that this had been the exact mission.

"He told me to look for signs of..." The man paused, struggling with himself

"I know. Fulfill your duty and do not worry. Thor will come back and save us. Take you in no danger for my well-being." Mustering her last bit of honor, she stood up and bared so her still naked body.  
Sif had not dared to look in the mirror. And perhaps it was a good thing because the tears in the eyes of the healer showed the extent of her injuries.

"Lady, I will do my best to make you feel better. Even though it will be short-lived," he added softly, but audibly.  
"For now ... I will admit a bath with herbs and potions that cause a rapid healing of the body and wash you from everything unclean."

As she watched the man Sif did not dare to let her eyes wander down her body. Too great was the fear and the horror of the last night's memories.

And when the young woman was in the water and eventually the healer sang his songs, she felt the exhaustion and a restful sleep come upon herself, and was released through the magic of gruesome images and nightmares.

~. ~ ~. ~

"Lady?"

Sif laboriously opened her eyes and realized that she was back in bed, changed sheets draped over her body.

"Your injuries are now healed completely. I wanted to wake you when I leave, so waking does not put you in a shock."

The shock when he stepped through the doors.

Sif listened to the healer without focusing much attention on his words. There was something else which she was now made aware of.  
"You know it, right? So, tell me. Unawareness is not a bliss for me."

The healer paused and hung his head. His bony hand laid comfortingly on her arm."Lady ..."

Sif took a deep breath and prepared herself to the cruel truth.  
If Loki had actually been able to father a bastard ...

"You carry his child in you."

Then the tears began to flow, she had held back all the hours.  
"Get out!" Sif cried furiously and in a blind panic. When the man still did not move, not sure if it was better to give comfort or escape, she struck at him. "Get out! Get out!"

"I'm sorry, my Lady ..." he finally said before he quit the room and left her broken form.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Do you have good news for me," asked Loki with an anxious tone.

The healer nodded and turned his gaze to the floor, beaten.  
"Yes, my king."

"Wonderful. Then I will now consult my wife to bless her with... congratulations."

The wise old man turned away. He had completed his mission by delivering the message.

Loki did not care about the audacity of the servant. Now there were more important things he had to think about. It was a miracle. The Frostgiant never would have thought that his hopes and plans would be fulfilled so soon.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Even the sound of his shoes on the stone floor caused her fear of death.  
"I've heard that there is some welcome news. I knew that your body would not refuse his service. In just a few months your body will bear my heirs."

"Please, you've got me already disgraced enough. And your 'job' is fulfilled. It would be beneficial if you let my body rest."

Loki went up to her and shook his head as a grin spread on his lips. Oh, there was this male pride ... He felt deepest satisfaction, now that she was pregnant.  
"But I just want to make sure that my offspring is protected well and in good health."  
He sat down beside her on the bed and pulled the covers down.

Sif did not resist, it was pointless anyway.  
"What do you want? Take me again? It will not change my conditions."

"Maybe later ..." He licked his lips. "But first I want to know if there is actually _an heir_to the throne." His fingers brushed over her bare belly. "I'll know what is being hatched in you. Each magical signature is unique. And it resonates with the soul of the creator." He closed his eyes; putting his hand flat on her stomach.

Sif also refused to show only one emotion. Maybe ... if it was a daughter, ...

"Oh, no, even if it would be a girl, I could never deprive you of your duty. You think, I'm so old-fashioned?"  
He lay down beside her, without removing his hand from her groin.  
"You are the best example that a girl can become a great fighter."

Sif said nothing, so he continued.

"No matter how big your concerns are, you will deliver this child, I will make sure of that." Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. "And now we will see what ..." He paused.

Sif was eagerly awaiting the next words. She wanted no offspring with him, but ...

Loki opened his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he had just been struck with a hard blow. "In Valhalla ..." He pulled his hand back and stared at her belly. "So strong ..." The admiration - and enthusiasm - was clearly visible in his eyes. "The child is so mighty that I can only perceive a concentration of power."

Sif looked up at him, she had to.

"I had expected ... that my child would be strong, but ..." He paused for a few seconds, still not able to understand what he had just felt. Then he turned to her, his eyes glassy and full of desire. "I knew you'd be the perfect woman for me." His other hand went up to her neck as he rubbed his groin on her thigh. "We will have many children, so powerful and full of magic ..." He sighed softly as he thought about it. "But ..." His other hand moved up and down her stomach. "I cannot feel what it is going to be. We must probably have to wait until the birth. If even the Father, cannot perceive the energy and the signature completely ..."  
His lips traveled along her neck. "Sif, you make me so very proud. Our child will surpass everything. So magical, strong and invincible. Your body incubates the perfect leader. My heir ..."

"I will never deliver your child. I'll find a way to rid myself of your depravity." Sif's voice was full of hatred.

But Loki shook his head and gave her an amused smile. "Oh, no, thou aren't. I forbid it. Our child is a miracle and you will not destroy it." He let his clothes disappear and pressed himself against her naked body. "I will reward thee richly, if thou fulfill thy mission." His hand went down to her womanhood.  
"And I know you like that. Perhaps enough to change your mind. And if the first child is born, then you will certainly have nothing against more offspring."

"I would never accept those bastards."

"Oh, who speaks here of bastards? They are children of a highly respected warrior of Asgard, and the heir of Jotunheim. Our descendants will be acknowledged and respected. Once they leave your body, they will be worthy of kings. So ..."  
Loki lay down on her and ran his hand down to her groin to insert his manhood.  
"You will do what I say, because ..." His hand went down to her sweet secret, and provoked it. "... I have thee completely in my power."

"I will never bow to your absurd wishes."

Loki laughed gleefully. "Oh yes ...thou will .."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx to DarkHeianPrincess for beta ^^_

_I would be very happy about criticism ^ ^ "(edit: **Only a few hours after uploading 200 people read the new chapter and NONE of them was reviewing**. Was ist really THAT bad? Come on... Anonymous reviews without an account are allowed...)  
_

_I have news for you ^^_

_My __**Stuttgart Loki Cosplay**__ is done. Have a look at my __**deviantart**__ account "__**Stephanie-dono**__" for the pictures._

_If you want me to upload __**a video of me in Loki Cosplay**__ quoting the original Loki in the __**REAL Stuttgart**__ (yeah, I live there) and maybe __**Loki eating a hotdog**__, please tell ^^_

_Follow me on __**tumblr**__ for more infos:_

_aerithmon-kishu tumblr com (use dots instead of spaces)_

_Oh and I have __**two Loki tribute videos**__ on youtube:_

_8CD23Fu5cYg → A Howling Wilderness_

_AfrSuBBVVac → Bedroom Brawl_

_My name on youtube is „__**IshiSama1991**__" (alias „__**Aerith Mon-Kishu**__")_

_Most of these **links are on my profile page** if that is easier for you ^^_


	4. Chapter 3: How to treat a pregnant femal

**Loki's cruel desires**

* * *

_Take a look at my latest Kneel Speech. This time there were more cameras and it was recorded at the Stuttgart Animexx Convention. ^ ^_  
_want to watch? Use this: v = _D_favIAEi0 for "Loki Cosplay - Kneel Speech, LOKI'D by Kid Loki"_

_I have more videos in the Loki Cosplay and Fantributes._

_Also, I'm in Japan. Yes, really. I am a student in Kyoto._  
_On TUMBLR, Animexx and Devart, you can look at myself during Hanami in Loki Cosplay. Check out my profile on here and click through the links._

_Have fun with the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3: How to treat a pregnant female**

* * *

"You seem to have a good mood today. Was the result pleasant?" Laufey asked with a devilish grin as he turned to Loki.

Loki was seated at a massive desk, surrounded by a tangled pile of documents. He looked up from the paper he was reading and his eyebrows shot up as he slowly nodded once, grinning. "Oh, yes. You will look forward to meeting your grandchild. It is so strong that I can see that there is life growing inside of her, but not the gender of the unborn. It will certainly be a worthy heir to the throne, if it's a boy. "

"And if it's a girl?" Laufey asked snidely, not relying on the maleness of his bastard.

"Then we'll try again. I will not have Sif nurse the child. It is not fitting for a queen. The main goal that I pursue with the Lady is an heir to the throne."

"Nothing more?"

"No."

Laufey thought about his plan. Now that the breeding-mare was pregnant, Loki would probably keep away from her soon and destroy his plans. "Are you familiar with the … rites of the Jotuns?" he asked cautiously.

"I just discovered that I am one. What may therefore be the most likely answer?"

The king licked his lips. Loki would believe him. But this time, Laufey would even tell him the truth. "Male Frost Giants take care of their mates. When the females are pregnant, they need a lot of... caring. A child must be also bred in pain and hate to be worthy. This is what our women are made for. Not for love, as the Aesir like to believe it, but only for reproduction."

"In this idea, the two species differ only a little, but we are not lying with our women during that special time, looking out for pleasure somewhere else if we are in need." Loki weighed his next question carefully before he spoke it. "You want me to continue to share the bed with her?" It sounded absurd for him that only powerful warriors could be bred in this way in Jotunheim.

"Unlike the Aesir we host a lot of magic, which is influenced by emotions. The stronger the emotion is experienced by the woman, the more power goes into life inside her womb."

"It must be hate and pain?" asked Loki. Well, the first part he understood, but he had already seen too much not to know that there could be stronger feelings than hatred.

"You want a wimp or a warrior as a son?" Laufey barked at him. "Did the Aesir make you so soft already that you rely on such puny morals? How pathetic. For Asgard's throne you may well be the right one, but you can never win any of the worlds with that attitude."

"Shut up. You have no right to speak so with the King of Asgard. "

"I am your creator and gave you some advice, which you should follow." With these words, Laufey turned around. His son would dwell upon this for some time and finally give in.

Now it was time to pay a visit to the broodmare. And his son was right. The Frostgiant could feel her whereabouts, if he concentrated. The immense magic within her pulsed and grew stronger every second.

Laufey quickened his pace, attracted by the dark force, which the child emitted. Without even having a real conscience, the accumulation of cells already longed to be worshipped. What power ...

The Frost Giants didn't stop him as he walked into the Queen's chambers. He found the warrior on the balcony, facing the rays of the midday sun, resting her upper body with her arms on the railing. Her breathing was irregular and her limbs trembled.

"You should not stay in the sun. That will weaken my grandson." He said, making his presence known.

"You have no right to be here. Only the king can visit my chambers." Sif used the protocol to push Laufey back, but he did not respond.

"The king should lock you into prison. There it is cold and dark, just what the child needs. And besides, your oh-so-beloved friends are there to admire your soon bulging abdomen. Filled with life, which is used to rule over all the kingdoms, a monster, a bastard. "

"Loki will not lock me into the dungeon." She spoke in a way to make Laufey think that the king had feelings for her, but Sif knew that Loki would not do it just to make her suffer through her friends' absence.

"For your child, he would do it. If it even gets that far, he will probably bring you to Jotunheim, when it is time to give birth. "

"My body would barely survive this for a day."

"We will see ... when the child has taken you over completely, you'll be begging Loki to take you to the coldest place in the universe. "

Sif gulped at the thought and put her hand on her slightly cooler abdomen. She wasn't able to use magic, but she could already feel the being inside her crying for the cold.  
"I'm going to lose the baby anyway. Our races were never made to interbreed."

"Who knows?" Laufey said with a smile and bowed mockingly with scorn in his face. "Lady Sif ..." A triumphant grin spread across his lips as he left her room.

Loki was alone standing on the railing of the balcony silently and looked over the glory of his kingdom. Laufey might be right, the magic was heavily influenced by emotions, but there had to be a better way. Sif was not a Frostgiant and would already suffer enough under the child. Loki could not risk a miscarriage. Who knew whether Sif could ever conceive again? Now, if he inflicted any injuries by force and brought her any more physical pain, she and the child would be in danger.

The King took a deep breath, as if he was aware of the way he had to go. It would take him to the brink of madness, of course. But he was willing to take the risk.

Even if he would never admit it, he knew that there were emotions that were stronger than the coldest hatred.

_Longing, desire, and the urge to protect..._  
She would have to love the child, and him.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_I hope you had fun with it. I'm very motivated again. Too much time XD And such a beautiful Hanami ^^ The Japanese even recognize me when I walk around in Loki Cosplay and shoot photos ^ ^ Wicked._

_As always, the petition for reviews ^ ^_

_ MarvelFangirl: thanks for your review. I only got too bad ones until now ... and I already wondered where those people were who READ the describtion before reading what they do not like XD (I mean, I WAS saying that it is cruel and such things)_

_I am continuing my three all Loki fanfics, but I had a hard time in university._

_You have to formulate it like that: It did not take long to get HIM HER pregnant XD_

_Boy or girl? Shall I spoiler you?_

_Yes, someone asking the right questions. Someone will not survive this. And yes, their children are very powerful ^ ^ I want to tell you why after the birth when Loki confronts Laufey._

_Yeah, one more good question too. Who is his mother? XD I will not answer that until the childre ... until the birth is over ^ ^_

_thx to CrazyOtaku13 for beta._

_I would be very happy about criticism ^ ^ "_


	5. Chapter 4: How to hurt him

**Loki's cruel desires**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

This chap is sliding very close at the borders to rated MA,

but I tried to keep it down. Think it's too much?

Tell me before reporting the story, thx ^^

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Chapter 4: How to hurt him**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sif had found the secret path into the library, Loki had used as a young boy. Her frostgiant guards still assumed she was safe inside her room. But right now, she had to look some things up. If she couldn't get rid of this child soon enough, there would be no other chance than to carry it to term. There must be a spell existing, a mixture that could help her loosing it and also prevent her from another pregnancy in the near future.

"What are you doing here?" Surely enough, Loki was there, curious as to what the woman was up to.

Sif was caught in the act. She tried to find a way of talking herself out. "I wanted to research about frostgiants. It could only be helpful..."

"Why not just ask me?" Loki smirked. "Who better than an actual Frost Giant?"

"I needed something to do." She found the perfect answer. "And your father paid me a visit. I couldn't stay there anymore, always afraid he would come back."

"What questions do you have for me?" Loki wondered. "Allow for me to help you..."

"I..." she looked at the book she was still holding in hand and shut it quickly. "Laufey said that the child would take me over. I wanted to see if that could be prevented."

Loki shook his head. "I'm afraid not. That is something that no one can prevent."

"And what about the cold? He said that you would bring me to the coldest place in all the nine realms to keep me -alive-!" she shot at him and was about to throw the book into his smirking face.

"My child needs the cold to survive," Loki explained. "My blood flows through its veins."

"But it is nourished by _my_ body. And I am not very fond of freezing my ass of somewhere." she spat at him, walking the few steps to get close to hit.

"But as a Frost Giant, my bloodline is stronger and more likely to be passed along," he simply explained.

Sif looked him deep into the eyes as she spoke. "And what about the size? How does the pregnancy of a frostgiantess work, when does it finish? They are much bigger than I am."

"The time span is the same. The size, though, is much bigger than a normal woman's child," he assured her.

"So for me it must be shorter then?" she asked carefully.

The god shrugged. "Time will tell us, Lady Sif."

"So you have actually no idea!" The warrior shouted at him. "You simply let nature take its course while _nothing_ in this coupling is natural. Admit it, you have no idea what you are about to do. It's just your desire to get all a king should have, as long as _you_ still have the crown."

Loki smiled proudly. "You know me all too well, don't you?" he mused. He reached out to grab a strand of her hair. "You will be queen, though. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"I am nothing more than a thing to show around, to make round with child to have as many sons as possible. That all a queen is for you." She slapped his hand away.

"That is the job of any woman in her right mind," Loki retorted. "A warrior is not a female's task."

"But still you chose a warrior." She glared at him. "A warrior that will find a way to ruin your plans."

"I am choosing a warrior and giving her a woman's role," he sneered. "Fighting isn't becoming for a lady."

"Oh, but I will fight!" She punched him into the face.

Loki took the hit, grabbing the book she was holding in the process. "Now whatever is my Lady reading about today?"

"Give it back! I was researching about the pregnancy with a frostgiant child. I told you already!" She tried to snatch the book from him.

He was too quick for her, though. Flipping the book open to where Sif had bookmarked pages, he began to see a connection: pregnancy for Frost Giant females, the killing of an unborn, infertility... Loki shot her a glare. "Filthy bitch!" he swore, glaring at her.

Sif felt her heart stop as he seemed to understand her plan. What would he do now? "I..." She didn't know what to say. Either it was a lie anyway or a plea that he would ignore.

Loki ripped the pages from the book and tore them to shreds just to spite her. "This child will live to one day rule!" he reminded her. "There is nothing you can do to stop that."

"I already know what I have to do!" she exclaimed before realizing her mistake. "I mean..."

There was a flare of rage within Loki's eyes. "I will see to it that my child will live!" He grabbed hold of her, pressing a hand to her middle. He began to perform some magic on her-a spell to ensure the child's safety.

"You may be able to protect the child, but not me." She kneed him into the gut and sent him to the ground. An easy attack, because the spell had made him weak for a second.

"Just know that if you kill this one, I will only make you mine again!" Loki threatened, slowly rising to his feet. "I will not stop until I get exactly what I want."

"And if _I_ do this often enough, maybe someday there is no place left in my body where a child of yours can grow!" She wouldn't stop struggling all to soon, readying herself for a little fight.

"There will always be room for a child. What other use would a woman be if not for child bearing?" the god remarked.

"You're sick and old-fashioned!" Sif felt desperation rising inside her. She grabbed for one of the paper weights that resembled a dagger and rammed it into her lower abdomen. Because of the books she had a vague idea of where the child was but it would take more than one hit to...

"No!" Loki shouted. He grabbed the object from Sif's hand and threw it aside. "You will kill it! My child!" he shrieked.

"I thought you said you've protected the child. Was it only a lie or does this spell only protect against other spells?" she asked curiously as to blood began to turn her dress red. A smile spread across her lips as she felt pain.

"I did protect it!" Loki was sure he did! But the blood... He shoved her up against the nearest wall and touched her middle.

Sif started to struggle, trying to push him away. The blood only flowed faster with her effort. "So you're magic isn't as strong as you think, hm?"

"Please, hold still!" he growled, a growing desperation in his tone. "This child is all I have!"

Sif froze as he spoke these words in such a distress. "All you have? That doesn't suit your ambitions, Loki." She spotted one of his daggers and grabbed it before he could react. With all her force she rammed the blade into her belly and screamed as the pain grew to fierce.

"No!" he hissed. Loki grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly, not caring whether he broke it or not. "I need this!" he spat. "My child!" He pressed his hand against her fresh wound, using everything within his power to stop the bleeding.

Sif started to laugh. "So this brings _you_ pain, yes?" she shook him off and fell to the floor. A pool of blood around her as she pushed her fingers inside the wound to make as much damage as possible.

"Stop it! Stop this!" Loki pleaded, tears in his eyes. He dropped to his knees, wiping his hands across the bloody floor.

Sif did what he wanted out of curiosity. "Does the loss of your unborn child really hit you so hard that you start to mewl and cry?" she spat at him, dizzy from loosing so much blood.

Loki grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her back onto the floor. "Not as much as it will hurt you!" he seethed. He used his magic to heal her, then forced their clothes to vanish. "We will simply try again until I hold a child in my arms!"

Sif was not afraid his naked form anymore. She had seen a much more stripped version of him right now. He was weak. "Then the child did not..." Had her work actually succeeded?

"If that child didn't make it, then this one will!" Loki readied himself at her entrance. Before Sif could react, he thrust into her, hard and deep.

She laughed at his foolishness. "If that child did not make it, you will have to wait years until I am ready again. I am an Aesir and you know that. Frostgiants might be able to reproduce themselves like rabbits, but my people have years between their cycles." She spoke slowly and with the intention to hurt him even more. The harm Loki did between her thighs was nothing more than a tickle in comparison to what she had done to herself.

"I will ensure that I have an heir!" he growled. "And a seat upon the All-Father's throne!" He bucked his hips at a faster pace.

Sif felt her body contract in pain. "But not this time," she said with a smile before she cried out as a cramp started in her abdomen.

Loki smirked upon seeing her in pain. "Is this hurting you?" he asked. There was no concern to his tone whatsoever.

"If you want to know if you are hurting me, then the answer is no," she said, her breathing difficult and labored. "As for whatever happens to the unborn at this moment... I don't think it was your best idea to force yourself upon me. Maybe you are right now giving the unborn the death stroke."

Loki pulled out of her, his body tensing up. "You think that the child is alive?"

"How should I know? Come on, Loki. It's nothing more than a few cells," she almost laughed at his childishness about this topic.

Still, Loki stopped forcing himself upon her. He had hope that his child was still alive, despite Sif's brutality towards it.

Sif smiled. At least he had stopped his assault. "What are you doing now, hm? The mighty new king of Asgard, at a loss and with tears in his eyes."

"Leaving," he stated. Loki summoned his black garments back. "I need to rest now." After using so much magic, he had grown tired. That, and he didn't want to talk with Sif anymore.

Sif watched him leaving, not wanting to stop him from doing so. Her eyes drifted to where the paperweight was lying. It was gone, just as all other sharp objects in the library. After a while she sat up, freezing because of her nakedness and disgusted by the blood around her. Sif touched her belly and found no scar, nothing that showed what she had done, with an uneasiness she still felt the pulsing cold inside of her, knowing that she had not succeeded.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The god of mischief made his way to his chambers, furious with Sif for what she had done. She had betrayed him. Without a child, there would be no throne in his future...

With a proper heir, then Odin would have to see that Loki was more worthy of the throne than Thor. Of course, Loki would also have to take Sif as his wife, then... His brows knitted together in anger. First thing was first-he wanted the child.

Laufey leaned outside of Loki's door, waiting for him. "Has your little breeding mare decided to play hide and seek?" he asked with a grin.

"I would prefer to be alone now," Loki said bitterly.

"And why is that? Don't tell me your plans have already failed," he laughed darkly.

Loki refused to make eye contact. "Leave me to rest. I have grown tired, that is all."

"Tired? Did you have to use your magic for something?" Laufey didn't let him pass.

"Only to put Lady Sif in her place," he muttered.

Laufey sighed in annoyance. "What has that little wench done now?"

"She tried to kill my child, so I had to stop her." Loki wasn't willing to admit the truth that his child could very well be dead...

Laufey shook his head and grinned. "You should simply strap her onto a bed until her time has come. That would make it easier for both of you. And you could have her whenever you want." The father saw very clearly that Loki still feared for the child. That could ruin his plans. "Did you send a healer to her to confirm that she is still with child?"

"Yes," Loki easily lied. "Now if you don't mind, I need my rest."

Laufey bowed and stepped aside. "As you please, but mark my words: She will do no good."

"An heir is all I desire." Loki opened the door to his chambers and slammed the door shut behind him. Sif was going to prove to be a challenge...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sif stepped out of the shower, not able anymore to stand the stench of blood on her skin. The water had felt good, even washed away the scent of Loki and what he had wanted to do again. With a sigh she stood in front of the huge mirror in her dressing room and eyed her stomach. Was the thing still growing? Maybe she had actually damaged her uterus with the attack and somehow made herself loose the life that had just started growing... But the cold she felt pooling in her belly told her otherwise.

There was a knock upon the door. "My Lady?" a woman's voice called out.

"Come in," she said, recognizing a voice she knew and delighted that it was not Loki who wanted something from her, or maybe he actually...

"I was sent in by Lord Loki," the healer announced. "I have come to check up on you, if you don't mind..."

"He will make you pay if you don't, so do your work. One person suffering under him is more than enough," Sif laid in a mild voice and laid down upon the bed, knowing what would happen.

The healer placed her hands over Sif's middle. "Are you feeling well, my Lady?" she asked, making conversation while she worked.

"What do you think?" Sif joked. "He took me several times against my will, wanting me to carry his bastard child. Do you have information about the Jotun? I want to know everything. Maybe there is a way to stop this from happening and make myself infertile long enough to lose interest in me or until Thor can win against him."

"Loki seems to want this child rather badly," the healer noted. "It will please him to know that it is alive and well."

"So it survived?" she felt the color drain from her face and grabbed the healer's hand. "Are you sure? Do you know a way to get rid of it?"

"Yes, this child is quite strong," the healer noted. "Loki wouldn't be pleased if he knew you wanted this child dead..."

"He knows already. I tried to stab myself to kill it but he was quick enough to heal my body. I only have a chance if I succeed in killing it as soon as possible. Please, help me!" Sif begged.

"I am afraid my loyalties lie with Loki," she warned Sif. "He would surely have me killed if he knew I helped you kill his child."

"Then get out and tell your king that the unborn is still inside my womb and sucking the life out of me. Now leave!" Sif spat at the woman she once called a friend.

The woman left to tell Loki the good news. Loki, of course, was more than delighted to know that his child lived.

"She also asked me to help her getting rid of it, my lord. If she finds someone who is actually willing to help her,..." The young woman was not sure if she should tell him, but right now she feared for her own life.

"Not to worry. I will go visit Lady Sif, myself." Loki needed to gloat about his victory. He transported himself from his room, to Sif's.

"What do you want here? Your hell spawn still lives! There is no need to..." she stopped as she saw the look in his face.

"Exactly." Loki's smile widened upon hearing her say it. "Don't you see? You can't kill such a powerful being!"

"Oh, just you watch," she dared and clawed her hands into the skin of her belly. No harm could be done with that but it felt good. "Is this reason why you have come? To see me crying over my useless attempt?"

"Well, yes," he grinned. "And to let you know that you will not kill it. I simply cannot allow it."

"That you have done now, so leave me to my punishment." she got up, not bothered by the fact that she was still dressed in her towel.

"You know," Loki continued, "my father gave me a very interesting idea-to tie you up so you could never escape," he smiled. "Shall we give it a try?"

"Your father is a fool. That would make me weak, not being able to use my muscles, maybe even making me too weak for childbirth." She lifted her chin, knowing that she would win this fight against the silver tongue.

"I will allow you some freedom," Loki promised. "Keeping you healthy will benefit our child."

"What sort of freedom?" she asked.

"The freedom to walk through the gardens with my company," Loki promised with a grin.

"So you tie me up here to fuck me whenever it pleases you. And when you think I need a little training, you take me outside like a dog and fuck me there?" She felt the tingling in her hand, the desire to slap him for treating her like that.

"Well, if you insist, then I will," Loki promised. He knew he was upsetting her, but it pleased him.

"I don't insist, Loki. Don't let it go to your head!" That was enough. She struck him across the face with her hand readying herself for the answer.

Loki didn't mind her striking him. If it helped her relieve her stress, then he would allow it. "Your body needs to become stronger for the child to pass through."

"Oh, come on, Loki, look at me. Do you think this would be a challenge for me?" she dared and laid her hands onto her hips, still naked and displaying all.

He smiled and shook his head. "The size of my child will cause a problem, even for a woman with hips such as yours."

"Who knows? When the size is the problem, maybe it is born earlier or even dies inside of me because it grows too big too fast." She didn't know what else she could do. Sif lost when it came to words against the silver tongue. Everything she said he turned around and used it against her.

"My magic will protect him. There is no need to worry," he assured her.

Sif gave him an angry sound and turned. "So your garden activities, do they also include a little fight?"

"Yes, if you'd like," Loki smiled. "A harmless fight shouldn't hurt."

"So I could beat you up right now and you would not be bothered?" A grin spread across her lips. This sounded good. At least she was able to repay him a little bit.

"Yes." Loki agreed to her challenge. What harm could the mere woman do unto a god?

"Let's go then..." she smiled at him.

"Ladies first," he taunted with a smirk, hands clasped behind his back.

Sif braced herself and walked over to put on her fighting attire. She didn't mind fighting without clothes, but fighting against this creature without anything shielding her nakedness from him was too much.

"A shame," the god breathed, "I find that your naked body is far more appealing."

"I need to shield myself from you in some way, since you are playing foul tricks anyway." She turned on her heels and walked outside, aware of him looking at her body.

The god followed after her, eager to see what Sif would do in their fight.

"So, now. The rules." The warrior said with a smile. "No magic."

"That wouldn't be very fair, now would it?" he replied. "Go on."

Sif nodded and got into her fighting stance searching for a weak spot. Oh, and she already knew one...

Loki stood in place, watching her with an amused look across his face.

"Don't you want to start?" She focused his neck, although aimed at something else.

"Ladies first," he reminded her. As if he had any real intention of hurting a lady...

And she did. Sif was able to break through his blocks every second time, punching him in the face and in the gut. "You're making this too easy, Loki Lackyson." His nickname as a youngster would help to make him angry for sure. And oh how she wanted to have a decent fight right now. What else could she do? Why not giving him a bleeding nose?

He shot her a glare upon hearing the silly nickname. "You fail to hurt me-I hope you realize that," he warned her

"Do I?" She used her high-pitched voice to anger him even more.

"Yes," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I can see the rage in your face. I am sure that child inside me will have the same anger problem. Someone that can not control his emotions and finally is making a mistake." She pointed at her belly. "I am sure this unborn is going to be a failure just like you."

That was just enough to set Loki over the edge. He grabbed the woman by the neck and threw her to the ground. "This child will one day rule over you!" he snapped at her.

"This child be never be born or slaughtered by myself in the cradle." She got up brushed the dirt of her clothes, glaring at him.

"As if you will survive child birth!" he spat, kicking her back into the ground. Loki crawled over her and straddled her hips. "You, Lady Sif, will die. And our son will be prince while I am King!"

"I thought you wanted more than one heir. What if it is a girl and I die? What about your little plan of playing big daddy and king then?" She tried to push him from her but her actions were futile.

"Then I will allow for you to live until you give me a son." He reached down to stroke her stomach.

"As if you were the ruler of life and death. Just because you can hold a dagger and wield a little healing magic?" It felt uncomfortable to have his hand on her belly, far too intimate. She tried to pull his hand away. "I am the one here who can bring life. It is growing inside of me and I will - maybe - the one who then births it. Only a woman can truly rule about life and death."

"Perhaps you are right," he chuckled. "Then you will be the one to bring life unto my kin." He leaned down to kiss her jaw.

She wanted to throw hurtful words at him, continue to torture his soul just as he did it with her. She wanted to tell him that his offspring would always be weaklings with a father like him. But she couldn't His lips left a tingling sensation as if... magic... "Loki... what are you doing to me?"

"Nothing," he smiled against her neck. "Nothing at all."

As he gently stroked over her stomach, she felt a warmth building up inside her, not the burning that was part on an intimate act in bed. No, more like a longing that now spread out through her entire body, making her light headed. "Loki..." she warned.

"Admit that you would love to hold a child in your arms," he crooned.

"Surely..." she moaned and then bared her teeth. "But not yours." She felt the urge to pull him closer to melt her body with his. "That must be your magic. Stop it."

"Those would be your maternal instincts beckoning you." He lowered himself onto her. "You will love this child."

"I hate it since the moment it was conceived, no, since the day you decided to have an heir at all. You will fail as a father as surely as I will fail as a mother. We are neither made to be parents nor fit together." Despite her words she put her arms onto his shoulders, clawing into the leather of his armor.

"Surely, I will make for a better Father that Odin." His tone darkened at the mentioning of the All-Father. "You, Lady Sif, will come to love this child, as you are its mother."

The feeling inside her belly grew stronger and suddenly she wanted to feel his cold skin. "Make it stop. I do not wish to want you as I do now." she confessed without thinking about the consequences.

"Oh?" he asked in surprise. "You 'want' me? How so?"

The uncontrollable little twitch of her hips was answer enough. "Is that your spell or the child? Why does the child want me to...?" The longing became stronger the more she spoke to him, the more she heard his voice.

"Do whatever you'd like," he smiled. Loki sat on his haunches, allowing for Sif to be free of his grasp.

Her hands stroked up his arms and then down again over his front, stopping at his belt. "This is not the spell of the child. It is yours, right?" She felt the urge to throw him beneath her.

"I will be quite impressed if this is the child's work," he playfully grinned.

"So, you are guiding my hands, forcing their way into your schemes, or not?" she started to open his belt.

"Now why would I do that?" His sly grin should have been more than enough to inform Sif that it was his doing.

"Because you want to humiliate me further and don't get your libido under control." She tried with all her might to stop her fingers from taking... him out.

"Just do with me as you wish," he smiled.

Sif fought for control of her own mind, and in the end, got her control but not in a way she had wanted it. Her hands gripped his collar smashed his body into the ground, right before she climbed on top of him, pushing her hips against his.

"Tell me how much you enjoy this," he crooned. "This satisfies your lust, does it not?"

Sif glared down at him, but as he moved his loins, she could not resist a quiet moan, falling onto his body, craving his cold. She didn't find words anymore, didn't even want to reply. Her right hand went to her dagger as she sat up again, looking from the blade to Loki and back.

He gingerly grasped the blade, pulling it from her grasp. "Violence will not be necessary."

"Who says that I wanted to draw blood with that thing? Maybe a little, but it definitely is fitting to tear clothes apart that are in the way." There was no lie in her eyes.

"Very well then." Loki allowed for her to take the dagger back. He was willing to play along with this game.

Sif made a quick end to the leather shirt he was wearing, not able to resist sliding the blade over the flawless skin of his muscular torso. Loki might look lean to the inattentive eye but there was a strength in his body that could easily win against several opponents in melee combat. The warrior smiled as she saw a thin line splitting his skin apart, nothing really harmful, but to see that his blood was red and not blue soothed her.

"Whatever happened to refusing to draw blood?" he arched a brow as he stared up at her. "I believe that this was intentional."

She used her left hand to push against the skin, bruising it even more so that her fingers were tainted with the red liquid. Her answer was simple. She guided her hands to her mouth, sensuously licking it up, as smile spearing across her skin. Then she leaned down to him. "I am sure this child is going to be one thing: blood-thirsty."

He chuckled softly. "Yes, I'm sure he will be."

The god pressed his mouth to hers, tasting the blood on her lips.

Sif was taken aback from his action, but leaning into the kiss seconds later, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin on her. "So, this is what you've wanted right? To make me willing. There has to be more than the simple reason of enjoyment..."

"I want you to want me, Lady Sif," he informed her. A hand reached up to cup her breast. "Our union will help make this child stronger. You, too, will be made stronger."

"How so...?" she breathed against his lips as her fingers found the way into his pants.

Loki helped her in undoing his trousers. "If I were to take you whilst in my true form, child birth may come just a bit easier for you."

"This is months away. How should it help me for that?" she murmured, quickly discarding all clothes that hindered her from taking him.

"My true form's blood runs much colder, same for the child. Growing used to it may help you." He began toying with her hair.

"So I will turn into an icicle during the next months? How exciting..." Why did her voice not sound bothered or afraid? She felt his cold skin between her thighs.

"Probably-the child will keep your body running cooler." Loki reached down and ran his cold fingers between Sif's lower folds.

The young woman moaned in delight. "So you will make use of my body every night?" Her mind was fogged with pleasure. She knew her feelings were wrong, but under this spell she wasn't able to clear her thoughts.

"If that is what you would like, then yes?" He rubbed her until he felt her wetness dripping against his fingertips. "Let us see just how much of me you can handle."

"What do you...?" she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Before she could finish, Loki began to insert his erection in between her legs.

Sif moaned as the freezing flesh was tearing into her. She gasped and pushed herself up to avoid more contact, feeling her body being stretched apart by his size.

"This is hardly my full power," he snidely warned her. "Does this hurt you?"

"Yes..." It was more of a cry than an answer.

"Very good, then." Loki allowed for his member to go even further inside of her.

Sif exhaled in a muffled scream and tried to avoid more pain by pushing herself away from him. Away from the piercing cold that drove into her.

He grabbed her by the hips and forced her down onto him. "The pain will be far worse when the child comes," he warned her.

She felt the tears stinging in her eyes out of shame for her visible struggle almost more shameful than the real pain. Sif cried out as he reached the end of her, and pushing even further.

Loki continued to thrust in and out of her, laughing all the while. Seeing her cry pleased him. He soon came, spilling his seed into her with a whimper.

As she felt him emptying his semen inside her like a river of pure ice her body collapsed onto his. She began to shiver uncontrollably, tears flowing freely onto Loki's chest.

He pulled out of her. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"It does not matter under what kind of spell you put me. I will never let you do this again..." Sif muttered as the cold and exhaustion took their toll on her.

"Not until tomorrow evening," he slyly grinned. "For now, rest."

And she did.

Loki carried her off to his bedroom where he allowed for her to sleep in his bed.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Like it, hate it? Please tell me (or better, us. Thx to crazyotaku13 for helping me ^^)

_Any wishes for the other chapters?_

_I wanted to ask you of a favor. Not the usual one for review, but one that is important for me at the moment:_

_My video of the kneel speech is stolen by several youtube users and channels, uploaded on their own account to post it on cringe pages._

_Looks like my first kneel speech is the cringe of the century... Doesn't actually matter to me what the Avengers-haters think. For every bad comment I get 2 nices ones from fans and I am even well known in Japan now._

_My only request now is that, when you find my video on other pages, as link or even as stolen upload, please tell me. You can contact me via tumblr, facebook, deviantart or even here._

_Thank you very much._

_You are the reason why I don't break beneath all these "what a bitch" comments._


End file.
